Love from World War I
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Snoopy has just finished his assignment succesfully (which was rare) and starts thinking about the tortures of the memory of a lost love. He would probably never be loved...until he met her. SnoopyXFifi Hooray! I have reached 1,000 views on this story!
1. Chapter 1

Date: August 17, 1917

Real Life Date: Present Day

Real Life Situation: Snoopy is on his doghouse

Snoopy's Imagination: Here's the WWI Flying Ace, flying over enemy lines. Unlike most missions, our brave hero: The World War I Flying Ace, will be sneaking in to a base of the Flying Circus. A giant zeppelin.

 _Flashback:_

 _Snoopy, you're mission: Sneak into the Zeppelin Base of the Flying Circus. You will find an agent who has top secret information: Spike!  
Snoopy couldn't believe his ears. His brother captured by the Germans.  
Your mission, infiltrate the zeppelin and rescue your brother. Do not try to sabotage the Germans and don't have your plane break down...Again. Your mechanic hates you as it is._

Snoopy wanted revenge on his arch-enemy, the Red Baron, but saving his family was more important. He flew his (what he believed to be) mighty sopwith camel to the zeppelin. The guns started firing at them. It was then that Snoopy got his right hand man, Woodstock, to take the controls (a tiny co-pilot seat). He jumped off of his plane and parachuted to safety, while Woodstock would use the engine to make a rude message to distract them. Unfortunately all he could make was "||||||||| |||| ||| :P ||||||| ||" At least it was enough. Woodstock managed to get away. Snoopy had exactly 9 minutes to get Spike out before Woodstock came back.

Snoopy was sneaking through the air ducts, until he could find the prison cell. He had to save his poor blighter brother (Flying Aces always refer to infantries as poor blighters). As he went through one duct, he overheard a German. "Master Baron, ve hav captured the spy and vill launch our plans to the Allied Forces, and by plans, I mean the missile." He could hear his archenemy, "Good, ve vill have it launched to France and it will eradicate most of the troops. The bomb has a massive explosion and is very hard to make. Ve have only vone shot at this." So that was the info Spike had. He had to save both him and France. This looked like a job for the World War I Flying Ace.

He followed more air ducts until he could see him below. A cell and a guard. Snoopy carefully removed the duct lid, snuck behind the guard, and Karate chopped him in the neck. Unfortunately his soft paws did nothing but alert the guard. The guard yelled, "Auuugh, Dog! I'm allergic." He opened the cell to find his brother. Snoopy happily yelled, "Spike!" Spike replied, "When do we go home?" The two dogs snuck back through the air ducts. When they got to the main brig however, they were two minutes early. A bunch of poor blighters then came out of the main door. "Looks like a fight, Spike! You ready?" "When do we go home?" 100 more came out. "Unfortunately we are also cowards, should we run or fight the Germans, Spike?" "Which side are we on again?" Spike was a smart dog, but he just seemed lazy sometimes. "To heck with it. Let's jump." And off the zeppelin they went.

They would probably die from the fall, but its better than being captured by the Flying Circus. About 10 seconds later, the sopwith camel came. They were saved. Snoopy took back the controls and it was time to get out of there.

"When do we go home?"


	2. Chapter 2

Real Life: A cheap diner near the neighborhood

Imagination: There were the 3 at the little Cafe in Paris. They told the Allied Forces about the missile and they managed to take it down. The stuff was complicated so we won't go into it. The three heroes: Snoopy, Spike and Woodstock. The flying Ace Snoopy, The Infantryman Spike, The Red-Cross Nurse Belle (who was at the base), and...Woodstock. The three of them were ready to sit down to ice cold frothy mugs of Root Beer.

Spike, who couldn't wait for the end of the War said, "I can't wait to have this war end. I've got a little Coyote Girl back in Needles I'm dying to see again. She always has a nice rabbit killed for a little romantic dinner we have. Or at least romantic for a coyote." Snoopy was sad. He had no one that loved him right now. The closest was a little poodle girl he met at the circus when he was younger. Her name was Fifi. She was "stylish, graceful, athletic and spunky." She had moved away to France when they were younger. He had never seen her again. (In real life she met Puppy Snoopy at the circus, but was later adopted). At least he had his bachelor friend Woodstock. Then Woodstock let him down by saying, "|||||||| ||| ||||| 3 ||| |||||| ||||| XOXO ||||." He had a girlfriend too.

The two were talking about their love lives as Snoopy was sitting down jealous. He bet Belle had a guy who loved her as well. That was when their waitress came back. He recognized her. It was Fifi. It looks like she took a job at this little Cafe. Snoopy asked if she recognized him. She thought about it. She remembered. "Snoopy! The beagle from the Daisy Hill Circus!" She did remember him. "It's wonderful to see you again." Snoopy was in a great mood. She asked he wanted and he yelled "Root Beer for everyone. On the house." Unfortunately no one except the animals knew what he said because he was a dog, so the applause didn't come until Fifi served everyone. The Red Baron, who was there, recognized this dog. He didn't think much of him, but he had some revenge for jeopardizing his plans.

Later, "I'll see you tomorrow Fifi?" She replied, "Maybe." As the three left, Woodstock looked at him. "What!?" Woodstock replied. "|||| 3 3 XOXOXO ||." Spike replied, "He's right, the crush was obvious." Snoopy just hope this wouldn't be unrequited like love usually is with that Round-Headed Kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Real Life: Fifi thought that Snoopy's WWI act was cute and plays along.

Imaginary: There was Snoopy, the WWI Flying Ace. He was on a journey to defeat the red baron. 80 men tried and 80 men died. Now there buried together on the countryside. After WWI, Snoopy should really consider being a song writer. He's been thinking of joining some Royal Guardsmen.

Snoopy tried again to battle the Red Baron. He was determined because of last night. He had spent the night drinking Root Beer and flirting with the French Waitress, Fifi. Suddenly he spotted him: Baron von Rickthofen. He received word from his commanding officer, Linus van Pelt. Find the red baron and shoot him down. Avenge the 80 men who tried.

The red baron was coming in close. Snoopy flew into the sky to seek revenge. But the Baron shot him down. "Curse! Foiled Again!"

Snoopy was lucky to have lived. It was nightfall and he needed a young french lass and a root beer to cheer him up. He walked into the cafe. After telling Fifi about his lifestyle as a World War I Flying Ace (while removing a lot of his failures, which was hard with how many there were) she told him to visit her house later that night.

That night, Fifi revealed why she wanted Snoopy to come to her house. She then told him, "I'm not just a waitress. That is just my day job. I am secretly a spy." Snoopy was surprised. "You're part of the allied forces!" "No, I'm unaffiliated with anyone. But I want that Red Baron stopped so that I can avenge one of the many people who was shot down by him. My father! I pretend to work for him so that I can learn all his secrets. I was hoping a member of the allied forces would come to the cafe, and that member was you." Well, there certainly was more to a girl than meets the eye. She then handed him a document. "Take this document to the allied forces. It contains several of the Flying Circus' plans. You can sabotage them all and prevent them from causing tyranny." She gave a peck on the cheek and he started running to the base happily.


	4. Chapter 4

The baron was mad. For the past few months, Snoopy the failure pilot, had been ruining every plan. He then turned to his assistant. A young man named Joseph. " Joseph, round up every member of the flying circus. The vay that mutt keeps ruining our plans must be because there is a spy." Joseph was nervous.

They brought up a giant old-fashioned machine for this occasion. "This lie detector vill make every man in this room reveal the truth, vether they say it or not." A few days went by and eventually every man except Joseph and the Baron. "There has to be a spy. How else could the dog know my every plan?" Joseph said, "If ve're all done here, I'll vill be heading home." The baron then got an idea. "Not just yet, I still have one last person to check." He hooked her up to the detector. "Are vou helping the allied forces?" He replied, "Nay." The lie detector made a buzzing sound and flashed red.

He took his helmet on to reveal who "he" was. "The girl from the cafe!" It was Fifi. She was caught. "I'm going to use you as bait. Ven the beagle comes rescuing you, I'll have my revenge and you von't spread any more info the the allied forces! Either vay, no more info vill get to the allied forces. That's vat I call, a vin-vin situation."

Fifi hoped Snoopy wouldn't come for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Snoopy headed to the local café, home of two of his loves: Fifi and Root Beer. When he entered, she was no where to be seen. He sat at his usual table. There he saw a note in fancy wrting:

 _Dearest Snoopy,_

 _I have sent a bird to give you this message. The Red Baron found out my secret identity. He has me captured in Germany. Please save me._

 _Fifi_

Only one thing to do. Later, Snoopy was packing a back and put it in his plane. This was against the regulations to use the planes except for missions, but Snoopy didn't care. As Woodstock jumped in, Snoopy told Spike, "Try to keep attention away from me as far as you can. Stall then so I don't get caught. Questions?" Spike replied, "When do go home?" With that, Snoopy and Woodstock were off.

If wasn't long before the duo crossed enemy lines. Snoopy tried to keep his dog house in the clouds as much as possible. There he was.

In the clear blue skies over Germany came a roar and a thunder man had never heard like the mighty sound of a big war bird. Up in the sky, a man in a plane. Baron von Rickthofen was his name. Snoopy engaged him in battle, but was easily shot down. Snoopy's Sopwith Camel started going down, but fortunately Snoopy was prepared for once. He jumped out of the plane with a parachute on, while Woodstock flew down. Kind of. Actually Snoopy didn't know what he did, but it surely wasn't flying. The important thing was it made him float and land safely (barely). The two started traveling through Germany, while avoiding being spotted.

At night they camped out in the forest without being spotted. Snoopy unpacked his safety bag. 7 cans of dog food, 1 big box of bird seed, a fold out tent and a canteen of water. The two had their dinner, knowing they had to save Fifi in 6 more days or they would run out of supplies.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was their first adventure in Germany. Their goal, break in to the Flying Circus' base, save Fifi and steal a plane in 6 days. There they went.

 _Me and you. A two man crew. Side by Side we're unified and we will never be divided ._

 _Win or Lose. We go in twos. We're the best of buddes. Me and You._

It wasn't exactly easy to find a secret military base. Especially when any German could report you and get you shot. Woodstock tried to get a birds eye view, but all Woodstock can do is that strange hovering he does. He was no eagle. They eventually got to a lake and had to swim across. Woodstock stayed on Snoopy's head as he couldn't swim. He was no duck either. On went their adventure.

 _We got good vibes. Our friendship jives. In our close united status who could ever separate us?_

 _And what's more, we in rapport. We're the best of buddies me and you._

 _Harmony is where it's at. And where it's at for you is where it's at for me._

 _Share and Share alike is what it's all about. And what it's all about is unanimity._

 _Me and you. A two man crew. Even if the going's grusome we can make make it as a twosome._

 _Lose or Win, Sink or Swim, we're the best of buddies, buddy. We're the best of buddies._

 _We're the best of buddies, meandd you._

Another long day of traveling. They got their supplies readyol to dine. 5 more cans of dog food and 5/7 of a box of bird seed. Would they survive?

 _If you've seen the movie, you'd know I didn't make that song. All rights go to the creators of the song and Snoopy, Come Home._


	7. Chapter 7

Snoopy and Woodstock woke up to an Allied Forces plane and something fell down from it. It was a one way radio. Out came a message that said, "Snoopy, Spike told us everything." Snoopy was mad at his brother. "The girl has saved us in the war. This one time you are allowed to save her. In this radio are coordinates for the Flying Circus' Base. He opened up the radio to find a piece of paper. Snoopy entered them in to a radar.

After Snoopy's travel, he managed to get to the Base. It was nighttime, so the pair set up camp in the forest. The problem was that the canteen was finalally running out of water. The one water source was nearby the Base. They could easily be spotted. Snoopy decided on the one nobody would notice, a tiny bird. After the torture of filling up the giant canteen, Woodstock looked up o see a German with a gun. Snoopy was noticing this. His best friend kidnapped, his brother and sister in France. He was all alone. Another can of dog food gone, but this time no one to talk trash with.

The next day was the time to rescue his friend and crush. He infiltrated the Base through the air ducts. He had entered the air ducts like the zeppelin. He could see everything. He had noticed the Red Baron. "Vith both his girlfriend and best friend captured, Snoopy vill either break in and get killed, or ve vill break him on the inside." So he was planning to kill them. He had to find the bay for prisoners fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Snoopy had been sneaking through the vents for a day now. His supplies were getting low. His best friend and girlfriend were about to be killed. He then suddenly peeked through a grate to see a cell and a bird cage. A German came out with a gun. "You're boyfriend is dead, there is no more reason for you to live. Any last vords?" Fifi and Woodstock started crying. "That vill do." Then the Flying Ace jumped out of the grate and starting slapping his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The Red Baron yelled, "Curse you Snoopy. You destroyed our base. For that, I vill destroy every base for the allied forces. With this giant plane, I vill cause explosions to city's affiliated vith the allies. Ve vill destroy America, France, England, and the rest. Shame for the lives not in the var, but it will be a good sacrifice."

Fifi was scarred. "He's going to commit genocide on entirecountries!" "Not if the World War I Flying Ace has anything to say about it. Let me take the wheel!" The two switched spots. Today would be the end of the Red Baron.

Snoopy got into the radio and contacted the General, who went by the codename Great Pumpkin. Snoopy had sworn that he'd get that man, so he asked the Great Pumpkin for a new battle plan. He challenged the German to a real dog fight. While the baron was laughing, he got him in his had to stop him. 10, 30, 30, 40, 50 or more, the bloddy Red Baron was rolling of a score. 80 men died trying to end the spree of the bloddy Red Baron of Germany.

It was a fierce battle. The Red Baron used every bullet he had. The bloody Red Baron was in a fix. He had tried everything, but had run out of tricks. Snoopy fired once, and he fired twice, and the bloody Red Baron went spinning out of sight.

The pla e soon landed back in France. Snoopy, Woodstock, and Fifi were given medals for their bravery. Fifi was appointed to be a great agent now. To avoid vengance on Snoopy, they gave credit to Roy Brown, who already had a price on his head. Snoopy didn't care. Fifi was safe, and they opened up a bottle of Root Beer to celebrate. Fifi gave a smooch to Snoopy on the snout, causingaswe to be found in our hero.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy was reading Snoopy's story in front of his dog house. "This is garbage. Flying dogs, cliche plot, a rewrite of history. Why not more info on Fifi's back story? I wouldn't sell this story if YOU payed ME. And you focus ton much in the boys and not the girl." Snoopy wondered if he should add another brother. Then his watch beeped.

He ran into his house and pulled out a gourmet meal, two plates, two glasses and a bottle of root beer. Fifi came over to Snoopy and sat down to their meal. Snoopy said, "At least that imaginary adventure got me one great experience." The two sat to a nice meal.

 **Well maybe you'll agree with Lucy and maybe you won't. But which alter ego of Snoopy do you like most of these? Flying Ace, Joe Cool, Masked Marvel, Detective, Astronaut or Beagle Scout? Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
